


Bucky's Whore

by nepenthe_writer



Series: Kinktober 2019 [24]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Bondage, Degradation, Dom Bucky Barnes, Kinktober, M/M, Non Verbal Safeword, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sub Tony Stark, Verbal Humiliation, gagged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 20:24:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21167351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nepenthe_writer/pseuds/nepenthe_writer
Summary: Bucky uses Tony as his own person whore in order to get off____Kinktober prompt 24: Degradation





	Bucky's Whore

Tony scrubbed a towel through his hair as he stepped out of the shower. He’d spent a long day working down in his lab and he was hoping to spend a long night in bed with his boyfriend and he needed to be all squeaky clean for whatever it was that Bucky had thought up for tonight. The two of them loved trying out new kinks with one another and tonight was Bucky’s turn to pick something to try. His only warnings to Tony had been to be ready as soon as he got out of the shower and to stop their play if anything got to be too much for him.

All through the shower Tony had tried to figure out what it was that his boyfriend had come up with to try. It wasn’t that they hadn’t gone rough or intense before that would create the question of opting out if it was too much but that wasn’t something they played with all the time. Just the anticipation of what Bucky had planned for him as soon as he walked through the bathroom door and back into the bedroom had Tony firming up between his legs. He might not know exactly what his lover had planned for the night but they had never failed to have a good time before and Tony didn’t think that this would be the first time.

Tossing the towel into the basket for laundry later, Tony strode out of the bathroom in all his naked glory. He wasn’t ashamed of how he looked and didn’t mind showing off since he knew just how much Bucky loved seeing every inch of him. Tony had been expecting a whistle or some kind of comment from his boyfriend about his lack of modesty as he walked into the bedroom. What Tony hadn’t been expecting was for a pair of rough hands to grab him and throw him face down onto the bed none too gently.

Tony landed with a grunt and before he could even start to turn onto his side to see what was going on there was a knee placed on his lower back keeping him in position as his wrists were grabbed and pulled behind his back. Tony’s wrists were crossed and firmly tied with what felt like one of the silk ropes that they kept for when they wanted to play with some bondage. A small metal sphere was pressed into Tony’s right hand and he automatically squeezed down around it.

The bell in his hand jingled slightly as Tony was hauled up onto his knees by a hand to his shoulder. He was barely upright before a ball gag was being shoved into his mouth and strapped behind his head holding it in place.

“There we go,” Bucky’s voice growled from behind Tony as he was pushed down onto the bed again. “All trussed up for me to do with as I please. Let’s see how good you were about following directions and getting yourself all nice and clean for me. I don’t want to be sticking my cock in some dirty hole after all.”

Tony moaned as his legs were grabbed and spread and Bucky worked his way in between them. The feeling of two fingers probing at his hole had Tony clenching up instinctively before forcing himself to take a deep breath and relax as those fingers worked their way in past his rim. Bucky’s fingers probed and stretched at the muscles spreading a thin layer of lube as they went.

“You’re clean enough I supposed. Slut like you was probably looking for any excuse you could find to get your own fingers up there. You probably hate having your slutty little hole all empty. Well lucky for you I plan on filling it all up tonight,” Bucky said, pulling his fingers out of Tony’s ass and giving it a sharp slap after. “You’re going to have to earn my cock though. I’m not doing all the work and letting you just lay back and enjoy yourself.”

Tony turned his head and watched as Bucky laid down on the bed beside him, knees bent as the soldier wrapped his flesh hand around his own cock and lazily stoked it, covering it with a thick shine of lube.

“Well?” Bucky asked with a frown. “What are you still doing laying there? Get up here and get your ass on my cock.”

Wriggling himself back up onto his knees was harder than Tony had thought it would be without the use of his hands but he made it work. Focusing on his balance Tony crawled across the bed on just his knees and got himself up onto Bucky’s lap. The soldier let go of his cock and rested his hands on either side of him on the bed making Tony get himself lined up without any help.

It wasn’t easy trying to catch the tip of Bucky’s against his hole and work it in without any hands to hold it in place. Tony was barely stretched open and Bucky was large meaning he was really going to feel the stretch and burn as Bucky penetrated him. After working at it for a minute Tony was able to get everything lined up just right to be able to start lowering himself down onto Bucky’s cock inch by slow inch, taking his time.

“All the way down slut. You can take it,” Bucky urged, thrusting his hips up just a bit and burying his cock an inch deeper into the other man earning a moan from him. “Yeah you like having my cock filling your tight little ass all up don’t you slut? You were just made to take my cock weren’t you?”

Bucky punctuated his comments with three slaps to Tony’s ass in quick succession making the skin turn pink. Tony was panting and breathing heavily behind the ball gag in his mouth as he lowered himself the rest of the way down until he was seated flush against Bucky’s lap. Tony just sat there for a moment trying to adjust to being filled like this. After a minute though Bucky became impatient from the lack of activity.

“Ride me slut,” Bucky ordered. “It’s not my job to get you off here. That’s yours so be a good whore and fuck yourself on my cock.”

Tony’s hands clenched behind his back as his thighs tensed so that he could lift himself up until just the head of Bucky’s cock was catching at his rim before pushing himself back down again. Bucky groaned as his cock was swallowed up by the tight heat of Tony’s ass and he thrust his hips up to get himself back inside that hole faster.

“Yes, just like that you whore. Fucking made to be fucked like a God damned toy,” Bucky growled as Tony picked up the pace riding his cock. “I’m surprised your hole’s still as tight as it is. Whore like you was probably getting fucked whenever you could find a willing cock. You just hate being empty don’t you, you little slut?”

Tony nodded his head as tears built up in his eyes. This was the first time playing this way but Tony couldn’t deny the effect that it was having on him. Bucky’s words were going straight to the genius’s cock making him fully hard and leaking as he rode Bucky as hard as he could manage with his hands tied behind his back.

Bucky’s metal hand came up and grabbed Tony by the throat squeezing just enough to show his strength without cutting off any air. His grip was just enough to keep Tony moving exactly where he wanted and how he wanted him to. His flesh hand came up and slapped Tony across the side of his face, watching as the skin pinkened and the genius’s eyes watered.

“You’re my dirty little slut aren’t you though?” Bucky asked, another slap coming across Tony’s face. “You’re not going to let any other cocks up your tight hole while you belong to me are you?”

Tony frantically shook his head no as Bucky’s hand slapped him across the cheek again. Tony clenched down around Bucky’s cock as he slammed himself down on it. He didn’t want any other cock than Bucky’s. The soldier was the only one that got to fill him, got to claim him, got to make him his.

“That’s right,” Bucky praised, squeezing his hand a little tighter around Tony’s throat and giving him another slap between each sentence. “My cock is the only one you need. It’s the only one that gets to fill my little whore. In fact my cock is the only thing you need in order to get off, isn't it? Little whore like you can cum on my cock alone can’t you? Show me. Show me what a good whore you are and cum on my cock now slut!”

Crying out behind the gag Tony threw his head back and came hard all over his and Bucky’s stomachs. Even as he came Tony still managed to keep riding Bucky’s cock in short little thrusts. His hole kept clenching down on the cock inside it pulling Bucky into his own release, emptying himself deep inside Tony’s ass.

As Tony finished he fell limping across Bucky’s chest breathing hard through his nose as he worked on calming himself back down. Bucky’s hands automatically ran themselves up and down Tony’s sides, soothing and helping his lover to settle.

Once the last aftershocks had worked their way through Tony and the genius was completely in his afterglow Bucky reached back and undid the gag, pulling it out of Tony’s mouth and massaging his jaw as he was able to close it again. With that done Bucky moved on to Tony’s hands, untied the rope, and took the safety bell out of his fist to set aside, no longer needed. He rubbed at Tony’s wrists to work the circulation back to normal before easing Tony’s arms out from behind his back. He would rub some lotion into them in a few minutes to minimize the bruising but for right now he knew Tony would need to be held close for the next few minutes more than anything else.

“You were so good for me Doll. So perfect,” Bucky whispered into Tony’s ear holding his boyfriend close even as his cock was still buried in his ass. “Were you okay with everything? I know you didn’t drop the bell but I still want to check in.”

“Was hot,” Tony murmured as he tucked his face into the crook of Bucky’s neck. “Liked it.”

Bucky chuckled and tightened his arms around Tony in a warm and safe hug. “Glad you liked it Sweetheart. That’s all that matters.”

Bucky knew that they would need to clean up but they could spare a few minutes to just lay there soaking up each other’s presence and taking comfort from that. He hadn’t been sure how Tony would like this particular kink of his and was happy that it had turned out so well. Given how much they both seemed to enjoy it the soldier had a feeling it was going to be one that they played with more often.


End file.
